


Dear Self, It's Not Your fault. It's Her's.

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Dear tummy, sorry for all the butterflies lately. I swear it's not my fault, it's hers.





	

_Dear tummy, sorry for all the butterflies lately. I swear it's not my fault, it's hers._

Alex often found herself thinking that, when butterflies once again filled her tummy, just from Maggie smiling at her.

————

_Dear heart, sorry all the flips lately. I swear it's not my fault, it's hers._

Each and every time Maggie reached for her hand, when they were walking. Alex could feel her heart doing all sorts of crazy flips inside her chest. She never knew that holding hands could feel this way.

————

_Dear cheeks, sorry for all the smiling lately. I swear it's not my fault, it's hers._

There was no denying that near constant grin on Alex's face, for the last two months. And everybody knew it was there because of NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer. 

————

_Dear name, sorry for forgetting you so much lately. I swear it's not my fault, it's hers._

On several occasions now, Alex found herself forgetting her own name. Much to the amusement of the _Superfriends._

————

_Dear voice, sorry for loosing you so much lately. I swear it's not my fault, it's hers._

Since her and Maggie had started dating, Alex found herself opening up more. They would sometimes stay up all night talking and laughing. Or else they would get into tickle fights. Which came with with screams of laughter. All of which resulted in Alex loosing her voice.

————

_Dear back, sorry for sleeping on you so much lately. I swear it's not my fault, it's hers._

When sleeping, Alex somehow ends up laying on her back, with Maggie's head on her chest. And she enjoys the sight and feeling of Maggie cuddling into her so much, she doesn't move. Which makes her back quite stiff in the morning. But it's very much worth it, for seeing Maggie's goofy, sleep filled smiles.

————

_Dear eyes, sorry for not blinking as much lately. I swear it's not my fault, it's hers._

Seeing Maggie wearing her shirt, caused her to stare, without blinking. Because it had to be one of the cutest sights ever.

————

_Dear lips, sorry for the over use of Chapstick lately. I swear it's not my fault, it's hers._

Alex used Chapstick regularly. But since Maggie entered her life, she started using it a lot more. Because kissing Maggie was one of her favorite things to do. 

————

_Dear brain, sorry for causing you to short circuit so much lately. I swear it's not my fault, it's hers._

Whenever Maggie winked at her, Alex felt her brain just stop functioning for a moment. Just from a simple wink, from those dark brown, sparkling eyes of her girlfriend.

————

_Dear abdomen, sorry for all the laughter lately. I swear it's not my fault, it's hers._

Alex had never laughed more, then when she was with Maggie. Her girlfriend could send her into fits of hysterical laughter, over the simplest things.

————

_Dear self, I swear it's not your fault, it's hers._

Which is something that made Alex smile even more. Maggie had changed her life in one huge way. Since then she has managed to bring out even more of Alex Danvers, that nobody but Kara had ever seen before.

An Alex who smiles and laughs more. Who is happy and bouncy at work. Who now likes and enjoys being intimate. Who finally found herself. Who found somebody that accepts her for who she truly is. Who is learning what it means to be taken care of.

————

_Dear Alexandra Danvers, you're in love and it's very very much Maggie Sawyer's fault._


End file.
